Judged for Nothing
by God of Spirits-Spirit Black
Summary: He was abandoned by his mother the night he was born. He was born albino, he wasn't like the others, he was different. He was found by nightmares, given a new father, and turned immortal at a young age. He trusts the nightmares and demons, they don't lie to him, and they don't trick him. For that he was grateful. Soon; as he learns, some just want him dead.


**Hello there**

**Ya just something that's been in my head for awhile and I cant seem to get rid of it…so here it is I guess**

**This is a role reversal fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He didn't know who his real family was, but he really didn't care. The nightmares toke better care of him anyway.

My name's Jack, Jack Black. Not many know that though. I bet your wondering why. Well, you see the nightmares made sure of that. The nightmares took care of me when my human family abandoned me.

I know! I can tell you my story! Maybe then things will be a little less confusing.

You see, I was born in 1712; in a small colonial village in Pennsylvania. Though I was…what was that word? Oh yeah, different.

I was born with hair as white as snow and skin just as pale. No one knows what my eye color is. I haven't opened my eyes since I was born. I can open my eyes, but doesn't mean I do. When I was born I didn't make a sound. Not one.

I don't talk, but I can sing. Odd right? I can talk, but once again I don't. I only ever sing for the nightmares, only ever dance for them. Oops. I forgot to mention the demons too.

I can't smell. My human family didn't realize that. The nightmares did though.

I hate my human family. They abandoned me because I was different than the rest! I was abandoned the night I was born. I was found by the lake not too far from the village by a demon and a nightmare. That night I became the Devils son. I don't know how, neither will tell me. I don't mind though, at least now I have a true father!

I was taken to an underground cave that my father widened and moved into once I became truly his. The nightmares and demons live there with us. I was allowed to grow to age 9. Then the nightmares took me over….kind of.

My father had asked them to make me immortal. He wanted to keep me at the age I was at. The only way to do that was to let a nightmare enter my soul. None of the nightmares wanted to do it. One did step though. She was one of the older ones. And unless she took form into something solid, she would die out.

I know her, her name was Sear. She was my favorite nightmare too. So I was glad to let her in. I was given a staff that day. It was about 2 feet higher than me. I didn't really mind. Sear's power took resident in the staff; she herself became a part of me. She talks to me, gives me advice, and tells me stories like she used to.

It was painful to take her in, but it was worth it. I was now immortal.

That day I changed. My hair became a dark reddish color; much like blood, my skin became an ashy grey, and I truly became a dangerous child. My attitude did not change, of course. And neither did my differences. I still only sang, not talk, I still couldn't smell, and I still never opened my eyes. My hearing however, became much stronger; to the point that I can't take anything louder than a loud bang.

Though about 3 centuries later is when it all really started.

* * *

_Unknown P.O.V._

First they kidnap me, by shoving me into a sack, than they expect me to play along with their little game? No! Pitch Frost does _not_ play like that and all for what? An unknown threat! That couldn't even be a threat at all!

"I'm over millennia old and you ignore me for all that time, kidnap me, and expect me to just become a guardian? No!" I snarled.

North stared at my form. I was in my ages old outfit. (just imagine his outfit from the movie, instead his robe is ice blue and has white pants and grey boots) my skin was pale and my hair was as white as snow. I had indigo blue eyes.

"Of course you want to be guardian," North proclaimed before shouting 'Music!'

"No music!" an elf threw its trumpet to the ground before shoving the elf next to it and stalking off.

"Look, I'm flattered by all this, but you don't want me!" I shouted. Really, why would they want me?

"Pitch-"Tooth didn't get any further when Bunnymund interrupted her.

"Tooth! Pitch! Get away from the globe!"

We both backed away and we all gasped when we saw black sand swirling around the globe from the bottom up. It all seemed to gather together in an oval shape at the top of it. We stared at it before Bunny asked:

"What is tha'?"

As if on cue, the sand exploded.

Everyone covered themselves, expecting it to fall on them. Though it doesn't, instead it gathered in midair before disappearing into the shadow the globe made. They all watched it leave.

Everyone looked up and was surprised to see a figure sitting cross legged on a staff just as black as the sand. It had a black hooded sweatshirt, the hood currently hiding its bowed head. It had on grey pants and had no shoes.

The staff was balanced on the tip if the frame that kept the globe up in the air. One wrong move and the person and staff would go tumbling down.

"Aye mate, who are ya and what are ya doin' 'ere?"

The figure at first didn't respond to Bunny's question. After a few seconds of silence, it lifted its head. It reached up a hand and pushed off the hood.

They all gasped. It was a boy! A child at that!

He had blood red hair and ashy grey skin. They couldn't see his eyes though, as he kept them closed.

The kid looked around, he seemed confused.

"Boy, vhy are you here?" North's voice seemed to boom in the eerily quiet room. The boys head snapped so that if his eyes were open, he would be looking directly at North. He kind of already was. I stiffened when I saw the boys head snap to us, it had almost been demonic…

Pictures appeared over the boys head, it looked like he was mute to. The pictures that he was creating looked like the sand that had seemingly brought him here.

I blinked when I realized Sandy was in front of the boy, making his own sand pictures. The boy seemed to be responding as if he was seeing them, though he couldn't possibly see them; not with his eyes closed.

The scowl that had made its way onto Sandy face seemed to disappear and be replaced by a wide grin. Sandy grabbed the kids hand before he pulled the kid down till he was in front of us. No one put away their weapons until Sandy made them.

Pictures appeared above Sandy's head. North seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Translater? No? You translate for him? Yes? Ok…not harm boy? At all? No promises…ok ok. That all?"

Sandy seemed to think about it before shaking his head.

"Alright, Sandy say he will translate what boy says, and we are not to harm him. Now, one question at a time, I vill go first. How old are you?"

The boy seemed to think about it before two images appeared above his head. Sandy translated it to the question: 'Mortal or immortal?'

"Err…both"

A number appeared over the boys head along with more pictures. Another number appeared with pictures following that one as well.

They all gasped when Sandy translated that one. This one said the boy was 9 in mortal years and 300 in immortal years.

The boy was young! In both mortal and immortal years.

(Alright people. I'm going to make this a little easier. Anything Jack says is underlined.)

"Alright, ma turn. What is ya name?"

Jack Black

Next was Tooth.

She asked if the Man in the Moon had made him.

No

Then Sandy, who asked why he's never seen him before.

The nightmares keep me hidden; I'm actually surprised that they took me here

Then Pitch stepped forward, and asked:

"If the Man in the Moon didn't make you, then how did you become immortal?"

The nightmares. On my 9th birthday one of them took residence in my soul, its power was transferred to my staff, and I gained its main powers and immortality

Everyone gasped. So he had been mortal before this? Why did the nightmares do that?! They hadn't taken over bodies since the Dark Ages!

Suddenly Jack started to freak. He immediately jumped into the air and made for the shadow the globe made, though before he could reach it moonbeams alighted on him. He screamed. The silver moonbeams turned red and they moved hurriedly away from the boy. Instantly they turned back into their regular silver.

The moonbeams alighted over the Guardians and Pitch.

_That boy is more than what he gives. Make sure he does not leave Santoff Clausen!_

The moonbeams left and the Guardians and Pitch were left to figure out how to keep Jack at the pole. Manny had seemed panicked.

They all finally decided on something.

* * *

_Jack's P.O.V._

I slowly came back to awareness. What happened? The last thing I remembered was that weird light that had hurt.

I slowly began to notice my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was I couldn't move. I was strapped to whatever I was laying on. Panic slowly began to come in at that. I had no idea where I was at. There was light and it hurt! The last thing I noticed was…my staff…I couldn't find the energy my staff produced! It must be too far away!

Now I was panicking. I started thrashing around in my binds. I remembered what father had told me. If I let out a demons wail then the demons and the nightmares would come. But if I let out a demons scream then my father would come along with the demons and nightmares.

I was so afraid. The light hurt and was making me weaker, my staff was missing, I had no idea where I was, and I couldn't move.

I scrunched my eyes and let out the demons_ shriek._ The demons shriek was high pitched and if done correctly, could make anyone go temporarily deaf if they were in a 100 feet radius. I only used this one other time when I was attacked. I hadn't been able to move and the ones attacking me wouldn't leave and I had nearly died that day; immortal or not.

I continued shrieking and thrashing in my restraints. I could tell I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer before the pain got to me and I would possibly pass out.

I heard multiple footsteps coming towards the door. I only screamed louder.

* * *

_Pitch's P.O.V._ (here I suggest listening to monster by skillet)

We were discussing what to do with the boy when he woke up.

Bunny had been in the middle of saying his idea when it happened.

A high pitched blood curdling scream ran through the North Pole and it didn't seem to be stopping. Everyone in the pole covered their ears. It didn't take long for us to realize just who was screaming. We all took off running, ears still covered, to the boys' room.

North had to break down the door in order to get in and still keep his ringing ears covered. We all filled in, only to stop dead in our tracks at the boy. I could tell the moonbeam lights were hurting him, his face seemed to be scrunched up in pain.

He was screaming and thrashing in his restraints, but that's not what made us stop. No. it was his movements that made us stop. His thrashing was, erratic…demonic was more like it. His movements were snappy, I blinked my eyes. The room was growing darker.

It was more of a _fire _like dark, but not the good kind. I was right. The room had grown to a point that you just wanted to run. We did, or at least tried. The door was now blocked by nightmares and something else.

"Demons…"

It took me a second, but I realized they were demons. We turned around to face the boy. Hovering over the boy was someone I'm sure we all knew; The Devil.

Jack was no longer screaming, instead he was crying.

The Devil raised a clawed finger and easily cut the restraints from the child. We uncovered our ears and charged him when he went to pick up Jack. We were stopped by two nightmares and demon standing in their way. The guardians managed to destroy the threesome.

The Devil already had the child in his arms and seemed to be _cradling_ him. He seemed to whisper something. A shrug. More whispers. And an arm raised and pointed at us. I stared.

We all flinched back when The Devil leveled us with a cold glare. If looks could kill, we'd be dead. We raised our weapons when The Devil started to speak in a low and _very_ dangerous voice.

"**How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!"** we all flinched when he screamed at us.

"**HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CHILD?! YOU CHAINED HIM DOWN LIKE AN ANIMAL! I LET THE NIGHTMARES TAKE HIM HERE SO HE COULD SPEAK WITH MORE OF HIS KIND! ONLY TO BE TREATED LIKE EVERY OTHER HAS! A BEAST THAT NEEDS TO BE RID OF! I HAVE HAD IT! YOU ALL SHALL FACE MY WRATH!"**

I stared. I noticed when the nightmares and demons started swirling around us and within seconds found ourselves outside in the tundra outside Santoff Clausen.

The Devil still had Jack. We prepared ourselves when we saw him about to attack, though it never came.

When I looked, I realized he had frozen. He was staring at the child in his arms. After a few seconds he set him down and backed off; so did the nightmares and demons.

I returned my gaze to Jack, his head was bowed and he was tapping his foot. Suddenly he slammed his foot and out from the ground came his staff. I looked at Bunny who had had it strapped to his back. It was no longer there.

Returning my gaze back to Jack, I saw he was moving, no, _dancing _around his staff, which was implanted into the ice. I heard music. That should be impossible! Nothing out here cold make music! Then I heard it.

(For those listening to monster it should end here, if not let it finish before continuing. Thank You)

Singing.

It started out low before rising all of a sudden.

(Here if you want the full gate to it, listen to sick of it by skillet. Thank You)

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_ This is where he shouted his words. His head snapped up and danced to the music being played.

_When everything you do_

_Don't seem to matter_

_You try but it's no use your world is getting blacker_

We all wanted to charge, to stop him, but for some reason; _we just couldn't._

_When every time you fail_

_Has no answer_

_Every empty promise made is a reminder_

We tried to move, to speak, _but we just couldn't!_

_No one can make this better_

_Take control_

_It's now or never!_

We couldn't move no matter what we did, so we gave in and listened intently to the song being sung.

_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand_

_Raise your hands…_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

More music played. This time Jack didn't sing.

_Every single day_

_I chase my own tail_

_Like the bad inside of me_

_Has gotta get_

_Gotta get_

_Get away_

_I'm running out of time_

_For me to break this_

_I'm tired of feeling like_

_I'm never gonna make it_

_No one_

_Can make this better_

_Take control_

_It's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand_

_Raise your hands…_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

Jack stopped singing and just danced along to the music.

_I'm tired of it_

_I'm over it _

_I'm bored of it_

_Gotta fix this_

_I'm sick of it!_

Jack half whispered this part.

_Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Sick of it?_

_Raise your hands_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand_

_Raise your hands…_

I gasped. Now I knew the meaning to the song. He was sick of it. Sick of being cast out, sick of being treated like an animal, and sick of having no others like himself to talk to. My eyes hardened and I decided right then and there, forget the Moon! Im not going to hurt him and im not joining the Guardians. Im going to help him while I still have the chance.

Suddenly I stumbled forward; barley catching myself so didn't fall flat on my face. I could move! I looked to the others. They still couldn't move. They haven't seen the meaning.

I listened to the song again, moving so that I was standing next to his staff. Nothing stopped me.

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Get rid of it!_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand_

_Raise your hands…_

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it(x3__)_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

Jack stopped so that he stood next to me. I moved my arm and Jack leaned onto my side. I moved my arm so that it now wrapped around his shoulder.

I glared at the Guardians before Jack and I were swept away by the nightmares and demons.

I stayed with Jack at all times after that.

No one would ever hurt _my_ little brother again; I would make sure of it.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Okay I can make a sequel to this.**

**I'll put up a poll**

**I'm going to tell you now; the sequel will not come out right away, but it well.**

**!R&R!**


End file.
